


fascinate me, baby

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Guilt, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the first time was an accident, as these things always were.(au meme, no upside down & no monsters)





	fascinate me, baby

The first thing Jim tells himself is that he has to stop doing this. He can’t tell himself it’s illegal when no laws are being broken. He can’t tell himself he’s being unfaithful when he’s not even in a relationship. El has no reason to ever find out about this, so he can’t tell himself he’s disrespecting her. 

But then Jim keeps doing it. He keeps taking a taxi 22 minutes outside of town to a Motel 6 where he slides $25 to the disinterested girl in the service booth, smiling politely as she hands him a key with dead eyes and a monotonous “enjoy your stay, sir.”

The first time was an accident, as these things always were. He had been at the cabin alone when someone pounded on the door with such ferocity that Jim thought it was another cop.

Instead it was Billy, leaning causally against a doorframe and asking if Max was there because mom and dad were looking for her. Jim folded his arms and said El and Max had gone to the video store about 20 minutes beforehand but they should be back any minute.

“Guess I’ll just wait here, _sir_,” Billy had drawled, pushing his way into the home. He made a beeline for the fridge, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “You don’t mind, right?”

“Guess not,” Jim had mumbled.

It took seven minutes before the air between them snapped and Jim had the younger man pinned down on his bed, Billy huffing delightedly as Jim fucked him roughly from behind. 

“Yes sir!” Billy was all but laughing, trying to push back against Jim but Jim didn’t give him an inch to move. He _purred_ when Jim wrapped an arm around his neck, jerking his hips as he dirtied the sheets below him.

And when it was said and done, he wriggled back into those ridiculously tight jeans, smoothed his hair, and climbed out a back window like a pro to get back in his car to drive a loop around before picking up Max a few minutes later. He winked at Jim, a flash he nearly missed, as he escorted his sister into the Camaro and drove off with a flourish. 

“What do you know about Max’s brother?” Jim had asked El over dinner that night.

(_her turn to cook; she made french toast and eggs_)

El shrugs. “He’s her stepbrother. He’s kind of a butthead. His driving always gives Max motion sickness. She got him a birthday present at the video store so I guess she likes him enough.”

“How old is he going to be?”

“19, I think. He graduated high school with Steve.”

The connection makes Jim’s stomach drop. Steve babysat El from time to time. Steve helped El with her homework. Steve called him _sir_ and brought them an inedible fruitcake for Christmas that he bounced with pride and said he had made himself. 

And Jim had just fucked one of his classmates into oblivion. 

Jim doesn’t seek out Billy, not intentionally. Hawkins was a small town where you were always bound to run into someone you knew, whether you wanted to or not. They’re cordial at the drugstore, Billy commending him as he gestures to the pack of maxi pads in Jim’s shopping cart. They smile politely at each other at the post office, Billy saying he’s sending some photos back to his mom in California. He waves at Jim casually when Jim drops El off at their house for a sleepover with Max. 

It’s only two months later when Jim comes out of the grocery store to a piece of paper stuck under his windshield wiper. The handwriting was light, barely there pencil on the back of a receipt. 

_motel 6, room 24, 9pm. i know you’re free_.

Jim flushes with shame, quickly glancing around the parking lot in paranoia. He’s half expecting Joyce Byers or Karen Wheeler to show up out of nowhere to make an offhand comment that they saw Billy Hargrove stick something under his windshield so can they read that note?

Of course Billy knows he’s free. It’s a Saturday, which means El and Max have plans to hang out. After a very tense meeting with Max’s mom and stepdad, El was permitted to have sleepovers at their house. Max either lived at their house from Friday night to Sunday afternoon or El lived at theirs for the same amount of time. If anything, Mrs. Hargrove always complimented El on being such a sweet young girl and always so wonderful to have in their home. 

So, at 8:32pm that night, Jim calls a taxi to take him to the Motel 6 outside of town. It’s a 22 minute ride and costs Hop ten dollars to get there. He sits in the back and keeps wiping his sweating palms on his jeans. 

“Nervous, bud?” the cabbie asks amicably. 

Jim says nothing. The cabbie shrugs but keeps driving. He waves as he drops Jim off before heading out of the parking lot. Jim almost chases after him to drive him back into town.

But he doesn’t.

Jim almost doesn’t walk up to #24 and knock lightly.

But he does.

He lets Billy pull him in the cheap room by his collar, pressing their lips together. Billy tastes like cheap beer and smells like cheaper cologne. He’s shirtless, pants open and undone, laughing into Hop’s mouth. Jim holds Billy by his hair, curling his fingers into that rat’s nest and kissing him back. 

He fucks Billy twice that night, both times keeping him on his front and fucking him roughly from behind. And Billy, Billy takes his cock so prettily. He had prepped himself before Jim got there and wiggled his ass enticingly as Jim undressed himself. He knew what he wanted and directed Jim on how to hit inside him _just right_ to where he came all over dirty hotel sheets without ever touching himself. He panted and begged for it when Jim pulled out and came all over his ass, moaning like he was being fucked still. 

“Do we need to talk about this?” Jim had asked as Billy light up a cigarette after the first round.

“Nothin’ to talk about,” Billy exhaled, passing the cigarette to Jim.

“Billy, you’re—”

“An adult,” Billy had rolled his eyes. “So you’re not doing anything illegal, _Chief_.”

“But—”

“No butts,” Billy said, leaning down to kiss Jim’s smoky mouth. “You’re hot. I like having sex with you. You don’t have to take me out on a date. We can just do this until it stops being fun, alright?”

Jim didn’t know what he was expecting Billy to say, but his words were calming to Jim regardless. He couldn’t fathom dating Billy nor could Billy fathom dating him. Instead, Billy slithered down Jim’s body, taking his eager cock into his mouth and blowing him like a champ. He rolls onto his stomach when Jim barks at him to do so, telling him a little politeness goes a long way but smiling anyway. 

Billy falls asleep around 2am, slinging an arm over Jim’s chest as he does so. Jim was expecting Billy to fuck and run, but instead he steals blankets in the night. Sometime in the early dawn, when the day is new and the sky is just blossoming, Billy slips out of the room after placing a dry kiss on Jim’s mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome, lauren.


End file.
